Holy Betelgux Empire
The Holy Betelgux Empire, '''also known as the Holy Betelguxian Empire', was a large complex of territories and states in Camporus primarily composed of Betelguxian countries. The First Iteration of the Empire was built upon the 17 Betelguxian kingdoms and lands which eventually grew to 45 on its Second Iteration. The largest state of the Empire is Yabolova-Kassel, which also holds the capital, '''Grathienna.' During the early 1500s, the First Iteration was dissolved, resulting into the Beteguxian States. When a unification attempt was done in 1670, the Holy Betelgux Empire fell apart after the First Betelgux-Misronian War. A new Empire was formed by Leomarck I on 1802, but did not achieve the extent of political unification. Instead, evolving into a decentralized, limited elective monarchy composed of hundreds of sub-units: kingdoms, principalities, duchies, counties, prince-bishoprics, Free Imperial Cities, and other domains. The Empire is split into two time periods. The First Iteration and the Second Iteration. Due to the Empire's great military strength and large territories, it often clashed with other major powers of Camporus and even the other continents, often being the Holy Empire of Misronia, Aldurbain and Elssterschau. Background First Iteration The Holy Betelgux Empire originated from the Betelguxian kingdoms unified under King Reonwaldt von Rohr on 817. Reonwaldt united most of Eastern Camporus and expanded his empire, then called the Rigvultean Empire. Reonwaldt was the first recognized emperor to rule the Holy Betelgux Empire until its fall six centuries later. The Empire Reonwaldt build constantly expanded as he launched a series of wars on the northern and southern Camporus, even reaching parts of the Eastern Continent. He also dealt with the rising power of the Murginians in the south, and crushed a Deowingian-instigated revolt in Wielenstatten. Reonwaldt died on 904 and was replaced by his heir, Maximillius. Maximillius focused on gaining land in central Camporus, fighting against Aldurbain and the Kingdom of Adenhall. By 1117, The Rigvultean Empire became a Great Power in Camporus, rivaling Grimsalia in the East. At the height of his power, Maximillius was crowned by Pope Julian IV as the Holy Betelguxian Emperor, and the Holy Betelgux Empire was formed. On 1398, a year after the formation of the Dracomere Empire from the unification Murginian kingdoms in mid-Camporia, the Holy Betelgux Empire's power in Southern Camporus waned, giving way to its invasion on 1448. This led to 2 decades of wars between the two empires in Camporus. The outcome eventually favored the Dracomere, and invaded the southern territories of the Holy Betelgux Empire. Around 1502, the seat of the Imperial power has been under threat of a large scale invasion from the south and on 1504 its remaining lands surrendered to the Dracomere Empire. This eventually led to the dissolution of the First Iteration. The Dracomere Empire allowed the independence of various kingdoms and other nations that previously existed, and eventually, these small collective of nations became the core for the reawakening of the Second Holy Betelgux Empire. Second Iteration A few centuries have passed after the dissolution of the First Betelgux Empire, the released nations within the Empire had formed anew. The Dracomere presence no longer posed a threat, as they slowly retreated back to the Eastern Continent to face a much growing threat of the Weix and Grimsalian Empires. It was the perfect chance to rebuild the great Holy Betelgux Empire from ashes. With Yokenburg declaring the Imperatorio Iure ''(Imperial Right) to unite and reform the Holy Betelgux Empire, the other nations that previously belonged inside the Empire either recognized or were forced to by other means. Yokenburg claimed the crown and Johann I was crowned as the first Imperial Emperor of the new Holy Betelgux Empire. Upon being crowned, Johann devoted himself in restoring the rightful lands of the Empire by taking them from the Dracomerean hands, and other tribes that inhabited them. This started the War of the Imperial Rebirth, which aimed to restore Holy Betelguxian lands to their former glory. During Johann's reign, he also struggled with the Delirium, a plague that rose during the invasion of the Eastern countries to Camporus. As the War of Imperial Rebirth came to a halt, he already restored most of the southern Betelguxian lands previously taken away from the previous Iteration. Johann issued a decree which gave independence to the various forms of governments and leaderships in the territories that existed within the empire, as well as creating ranks within the empire to decentralize the power the Holy Betelguxian Emperor has, which was known as the First Imperial Eagle. and a few years after the First Continental War in which the "old states" of the Betelgux Empire lost. The largest state, Yokenburg, fought with the future emperor of the Second Betelgux Empire, Prince Leomarck Ignathius Brugess Mirgaz of the House of Brugess, who ruled the principality of Yabolova-Kassel at the age of 30. During the first attempt to unify the Betelguxian states, many Betelguxian states resisted its unification, thus starting factional wars between the Holy states and the Empire. At the start of a new century, on 1800, Leomarck started moving to annex territories to Yabolova-Kassel, starting with Yokenburg. The wars of the time period was known as the '''War of the Scattered States'. In this period, many Betelguxian states fought for power. When Yokenburg lost the war and Yabolova-Kassel rose as the winner, they lost a portion of their eastern lands to Yabolova-Kassel. The Betelguxian States again fought again in the Betelguxian Imperial War, which will decide who will dominate and rule the whole Betelguxian region. Leomarck won the war and was crowned as Leomarck I of Yabolova-Kassel. As emperor, Leomarck implemented many social, political and military reforms, including the integration and incorporation of Yabolov soldiers to the army of the Holy Betelguxian Empire. His rule marked various reforms and improvement not just within the Empire, but even diplomatic relations with other countries. Politics The Holy Betelgux Empire were largely independent states that serve the Emperor. After the First Iteration's dissolution, the Holy Betelguxian States were formed and still remained inside the empire despite their newfound independence. Without an Emperor on the throne, the Gathering of the Throne was passed wherein 9 chancellors were appointed to rule the empire until a suitable emperor is chosen through the process of Holy Imperial Election. Holy Imperial Election The chancellors, along with 15 electors that were designated by the First Imperial Eagle, were given the power to elect the next Emperor as issued by the Gathering of the Throne. Holy Betelguxian States The Holy Betelguxian Empire was not a centralized state and instead is composed of 45 states, each ruled by either a prince, king, duke, count or as a Free Imperial State. These states enjoyed sovereignty while directly serving the emperor. The Holy Betelguxian States * Yabolova-Kassel * Yokenburg * Oswerhiel * Schalagflut * Exandrys * Pruxels * Volvont * Trumeirich (Established on 1802) * Eight lesser Holy Betelguxian States * Mussol (Became a separate, independent kingdom on late 1807) * Landpurt * Specternburg * Lupertritania * Hofentrautten * Cleaguen * Burtenzar * Clenthauzen * Grenimen * Essprin-Vecker * Fogenhagdt * Precensburg * Unterwulfen * Leubrenburg * Dorthagen * Richtenburg * Ansclagh * Voltenspiegel * Mappel * Beubenhal * Pierramarra * Oltstaten * Vindwick-Olssbrugen * Runde * Sperdnalt * Eldroite * Paltzag * Rabroiles * Baltantia Category:Countries Category:Camporian Countries Category:History of the Holy Betelgux Empire